Honō wa tsuki o kakikomu koto wa dekimasen
by Fem Son Goku
Summary: Got the idea from the Keith Urban song "Stupid Boy" but this isn't a songfic. Reincarnation. Fem!Goku. Character death.


:Story starts:

I threw the empty bottle across the room and let it smash to pieces against the brick wall. I did bother to pick up the pieces. I would step on them later, but I would only bleed. I didn't feel anymore. I open up a drawer of my old wooden dresser- then one I kept my smokes and lighters in. It was empty. I guess it should be. I hadn't left house since she left. I felt as if I walked out the door she walked out I would be following a ghost. I pulled out the drawer and threw it across the room. But I needed my smokes. So I open up the back window and climbed through it, and I was on my way to a small local grocery store, purely out of instinct. Then I stopped and turned to go to the chain store, a mile farther away from his house. That old little place... that's where I used to met _her_. I made a vow to myself then and there to never go there again.

I kicked the vending machine accidentally kicking out the glass. I growled in frustration and reached in and grabbed a pack of smokes. It was that popular stuff that I hated. But it would have to do. I could pay for it. I wasn't exactly bottom of the food chain. I was actually probably one of the richest men in Japan. But that meant nothing. It made me forget who she was. It made the money look more beautiful even than her. I walk down the street towards my house praying I wouldn't see anyone I knew. Not that there were many people I knew anyways. That's when I saw her. My angel. She had her light brown hair in a neat ponytail and her golden eyes were brighter than ever as she spoke with two girls around her age. They couldn't notice anything wrong. They didn't see anything wrong with the fact that her clothes were exact plain and wrinkle free and her hair wasn't in messy spikes. They obviously din't know her well. _Or maybe I don't know her..._

Did I ever? She stayed for years... she reached out her hand to me when I lost my job. And I used her like a ladder to reach the sun. She always called me her sun. But all the sun does is burn you when you get to close. Only recently did she figure out she could run. And she was long gone. For the moon always circles around the sun, out of reach. Maybe she was escaping the flames I let off. Or maybe she was trying to let me fall before I was burnt to ashes. But she was to late. I choked down what might have been a sob and turned around to walk away. Suddenly I felt someone hug me from behind. And I turned around to see a smiling Goku. And I fell. And I sobbed into her chest. She just hugged me and smiled.

That's when I woke up, with a pool of tears next to my face. She never came back. She really left. I got up planning on the first half of my dream being me day before I noticed the lines on the television.

_Son Goku, killed in an attack by , an escaped mental patient. He let off a home-made explosive in the 12 O' clock bullet train killing most of the passengers. Son Goku attacked the man the way of an almost possessed person, survivors say. She was biting him and clawing at him in demonic fashion and would get right back up and attack the man again even after being hit multiple times and shot 3 times. This was said to be in defence of her friend and her boyfriend. Her last words were, according to Cho Hakkai, "In your eyes towards him, I see what I never saw in his. So consider this that birthday gift I never got you. 'Kay?" And so today let stop to remember this brave girl and-"_

I shut off the tv and collapsed on the floor. I sobbed harder than in my dream. This was real. And she was truly gone forever this time.

(Somewhere way way over the rainbow in heaven)

"Tch. You'll both just be reborn again genius. Let's see... Son Goku... Race... Being born of the moon lily... Name, Son Goku... Looks... Auburn hair, gold eyes... I'll fill out the rest later. Stupid paperwork. If only Konzen was here so I could make him do it again... Oooooh... THAT'S A BRILLIANT IDEA! But seriously Konzen. That 2:3 times she's reached out for you, you need to find a way to set the record straight. Somehow, this time. It might be a bit different... but I may help a little..."

*Evil laughter*

:Story ends:


End file.
